Maybe it's better this way
by WickedPhantomFan13
Summary: After Christine leaves Erik broken hearted, Erik has trouble finding a reason to live. Til one day he finds something that will change his life. Well someone who will change his life. A glimmer of hope. (This IS an Erik with another woman story)
1. What happens now

What Am I to do now. What will I do without her was the only thing going through Eriks mind that night. He was just standing there waiting for the mob to come for him when he collapsed onto the floor sobbing tears of rage and sorrow and anger, and pain, and fear. Oh yes fear. But not the fear of being alone. He was very used to that but the fear of never seeing her again. Yes he made her leave but no person in the world had given him so much love and joy. Even if she never even touched him or looked at him anywhere accept his stormy grey eyes for longer than a minute. Every move she made was bright and beautiful. Every time her high soprano voice lifted and fluttered through the air made him feel like never before. Every time she twirled around happily on stage with her dark auburn hair flying behind her like a free bird gliding through the air with no care or worries made him smile, but once the curtains fell and music ended, her music ended his heart and soul went back to his normal, lonely state. Every Monday and Thursday before she came down to meet him in the cellars for her lessons he would stare at the clock for hours at a time waiting till he could see her small bright smile and her tiny physic make its way through the door of his house. Well it wasn't really a house. It was just the lowest cellar beneath the Opera house. It was very huge. The lake was the main entrance to the house but Erik showed Christine a secret passage behind a cupboard in the kitchen. And every Monday and Thursday she would sneak out of her dorm room with the the middle of the night and make her way down to the dark kitchen and would push a button on the bottom of the cupboard and it would begin to move to the side. And right behind the closet would be a door that only opened to one certain word. Madeleine. Christine never understood why that was the code word or how the door could even understand how to open at any command at all but Christine never dared to ask about the two because even if Erik was good at hiding his feelings of pain and sadness she could tell from the tone of his voice the day he taught her how to use the passage that the word Madeleine brought great pain to him. Maybe even guilt. Only later did she realize who Madeleine really was. And only then did she realize why that name brought him such discomfort. And Erik only made that the command word to hurt himself. A way to torment him. Remind him of his wrongs. His wrongs against the world. His only friend, his mother, and now it would remind him of his wrongs against Christine. The only person to never purposely harm him. But yet hurt him more than anyone in the whole world combined.

"Maybe it's better now". He sobbed to himself while listening to the echoes of the mob. " I can no longer hurt her or anyone else once they find me".

That was when her heard slow foot steps behind him. Maybe it was a police man with a gun ready to fire or Raoul coming back to kill him for harming his fiancé. He honestly honestly didn't care. He'd lost his love and now his only friend Nadir. He didn't have anything else to live for. The only thing that could've stopped his tears was Christines beautiful voice. She was so beautiful and strong for the age of 15. She made him strong and gave him courage. If only she could do the same with her beauty.

"Erik, please do stop crying" said a soft kind voice right above him.

Could it be her? Could she have come back to be with him despite his own wishes for her to leave? Erik was strangely optimistic. Maybe it wasn't impossible for someone to love someone such as him.

"My Christine". Said Erik hopefully.

But his hopes were shattered once her turned to look at her. For what he saw broke his heart ten times more.

A small petite hand holding out a diamond ring with tears In her bright green eyes


	2. Christine I love you

He looked into her eyes and wasn't sure if what he saw was fear, or loss, or pain, or guilt. All he knew is that she was crying, and it was his fault.

Christine held out the ring waiting for Erik's skeleton like hand to take it from her. But his only reaction was a deep look of despair. The tears made his grey eyes look like the ocean on a stormy day, raging and crashing with waves of pain and vulnerability.

She felt like throwing herself into Erik's arms and sobbing with him on the floor. She wanted to share in his emptiness, make him not so lonley. And most of all she wanted to stay with him.

She really did and she would've. Right when her lips touched his, all her doubts were wiped away, and all her decisions were made. She was going to stay with him and make him happy. Be his wife and do everything that normal wives do. And she would make him feel loved because she did love him, and he would be happy. And so would she, because he would make her feel loved, because he loved her more than anything. She didn't realize who her real love was until that moment. She didn't know what the true impact of a kiss with the right person could have on her life. In that one moment her entire outlook on the world would be different. Her idea of beauty would be forever changed. And she would stay with her Angel of Music because he was her one true love.

But yet she still loved Raoul. She was no longer questioning who she loved more, or who loved her more, but she still cared for the Vicomte. He was her childhood friend and they had nice memories of their affair, but Erik made her feel like never before, he brought magic into her life. This was the one thing Raoul couldn't do, and yet was the one thing she craved and needed most in the world.

Erik taught her how to live and how to truly love a person. And that is why he was her future husband. She was determined to be with her teacher, because she loved him.

When Erik pulled away from their passionate kiss, the first thing Christine saw was a bright smile on his deformed face. Then he looked Christine in the eyes and his joy turned to awe. Then she th threw herself toward him once more prepared to kiss him again when he put his hand up to stop her from her act of love. She saw despair in his eyes and wasn't quite sure why.

Doesn't her feel what I feel?

She asked herself.

"Erik"? She asked worriedly.

"What's wrong"?

"I can't do it Christine." He said with tears.

She was going to ask what he meant but she already knew.

"I can't keep you down here, locked away from the world. You have such beauty to share, such a great light inside you and I don't want to be responsible for destroying that light. Destroying you. You have giving me so much already, and keeping you here for myself is not something I'm capable of. I don't want to harm you anymore".

"But Erik you've nev-".

"No Christine". He interrupted. " I'm begging you to go, be with the one you love". He motioned toward the two way mirror torture device in the corner.

"But I lo-".

Erik put a hand up in protest.

"No Christine, even if it is true I don't want to hear it. It just makes this harder to do."

"Then don't do it!" She screamed. "Don't leave me alone!"

"You'll have him." Said Erik choking back tears.

"I don't want him. Not anymore."

"Go with him Christine."

She finally nodded her head and followed Erik's commands.

When Erik let Raoul out of the torture chamber. He let them take the boat across the lake to the nearest exit where the mob wouldn't find them. But right as Christine was about to board the gondola she looked back and saw Erik's tall body on the ground groveling in tears.

"Why is he crying?" She thought to herself. "He making me go."

She started walking toward Erik when Raoul grabbed her arm with a confused look on her face. She gave him a look as if to say

"Its alright, he won't hurt me".

And he let go of her arm. Then she walked up to Erik and held out the ring. He hesitated.

"Here." She said. "Before I go."

She began to walk back toward Raoul when she heard a dark voice.

"Christine."

She looked back. "Yes."

"I love you."

She would've said it back but she knew he wouldn't have wished it. So she walked back to the gondola and got on. Then her and her fiancé floated away from the dark cellar. And Christine couldn't look back for if she did she would never be able to find happiness with Raoul for she would always remember Erik's sobbing eyes when she left him alone


	3. Run

PhantomLover: Thank you, I'm glad you like the story and I'm happy you got how I was trying to show Erik's personality. Thanks again.

:)

Forever Alone3: Yes I know its very sad but don't worry things will soon get better for Erik.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Erik watched as they floated away slowly. He was half expecting Christine to look back at him with her teary green eyes and give one more ounce of comfort before she left him forever. But he saw them turn the corner and his love was gone.

But he soon regained his posture and stopped sobbing. He walked over to his pipe organ where she kissed him, and picked up his mask off the ground where it fell. He looked at his face in the round mirror across the room and for once didn't cringe at the sight of it. He finally for once, looked at his own reflection and wasn't disgusted. He wasn't sure why but now that he knew it wasn't utterly Impossible for someone to love him, his own face didn't seem as bad as it did before.

He still thought he was excruciatingly ugly though. His cold eyes were sunken in and the black hole where his nose would've been was still just as frightening. But maybe having somebody not care about how he looked and love him anyways,made him not care as much either. He most certainly did not love himself but maybe now his face wasn't as big a deal anymore.

But it didn't take long for his usual feeling of hatred to return. After seconds of staring at himself, he finally turned away and placed the cold mask back onto his deformed face, determined to never let another human being so much as glance at it ever again.

He soon heard the mob getting closer. What was he to do? Run? Hide? Let them kill him? All seemed like not so bad ideas compared to staying beneath the Opera Populaire alone forever. He needed to make up his mind before time did it for him. What was he going to do?

Then he made a choice. He was gonna let them come for him. What did he have now? Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. If he were to run, where to? Or if he were to hide, how long would he have to keep hidden. He had no purpose anymore. Even music itself couldn't make Erik want to live. Christine was his music and now she was gone. But he had to let her go. He couldn't give her what she wanted or needed.

So he sat down on the black medieval looking stool in front of his organ and held up his bony hands preparing to slam them on the keys. It would make a sound so loud it would echo through the cellars and would lead the mob to him. But right as he was about to do this he heard a light male voice behind.

"Why are you so distraught Erik? You practically forced her to leave. She would've stayed with you.

"But would she have been happy Nadir?" Asked Erik turning his head slightly. "Would she be able to find joy being shut away from the world like me? Shut away from her future?"

Nadir glanced in another direction, knowing that Erik had made a valid point.

"Maybe not but, you did make her go so why are you so upset about the fact that she left?"

"Because..." For once Erik hesitated with an answer. "Because if I weren't... The way I am. She might have been able to be with me."

" what do you mean?" Asked Nadir even though the answer was quite clear." How you are".

"Oh you know what I mean Nadir. You know very well".

Nadir stood silently for a bit.

"What are going to do about the mob Erik"?

"Nadir, my dearest and only friend. So talented in the fine art of changing the subject aren't you"?

Nadir laughed. Even with a freshly broken heart he still retained that witty sarcastic personality that made him such a disturbingly intriguing person to be around.

"I just wish to know what my friend is going to do. Is it such a crime for me to worry about your well-being"?

"Its like that young girl the shah tried to give to me in Persia, remember?" Said Erik obviously not listening to anything his friend was saying.

"Yes I do remember. The shah decided to give you a gift for your hard work, so he gave you one of the 15 year old slave girls to do with as you please, and-."

" I refused ". Erik interrupted. " because when I saw that girl she was young and filled with youth and beauty and she had a life of her own. A life I had no rights to whatsoever. And I would rather die sad and alone then ruin the life of an innocent young women and make her a slave to my own personal use and pleasure. Don't you understand? Things that are pure and beautiful, should never be hidden away from the world in a cage. They should be free shedding light and love to the others around them".

Nadir nodded his head. "Still doesn't answer my question".

"I know, I was hoping you would forget. That little trick works on you almost every time".

"Oh Erik, my dearest and only friend. So talented in the fine art of changing the subject".

"And every other fine art too". He said in a conceited way.

A small smirk made its way to Eriks lips, and Nadir knew that it wasn't completely impossible for Erik to be the way he was before he met Christine. He wasn't completely broken. For if he was he would show it.

"Just answer me Erik. What do you plan to do?"

"Well I was planning on letting them find me."

"Why?"

Erik laughed. "Why not?"

"Because". Nadir said sincerely. "You are my best friend. I care about you and your wellbeing."

Erik was sat up and looked at Nadir in a confused way. What does best friend even mean? And why would Nadir even want Erik to be his best friend? And did he have a best friend?

"What?" He asked.

"I said I care about you and your wellbeing. "

"No before that."

Nadir smiled. "You didn't know you were my best friend, did you? Well you are. True you and me have had our differences, and you can be very stubborn at some points but you are my closest friend, and I don't want you to die."

"Fine Nadir, but what else is there for me to do?"

Nadir hesitated. Then answered quickly.

"Run."


	4. Where to go

A/N: Hey guys. I hope whoever reads this likes the story so far. And please review if you do, or even if you don't like it. I love to get tips and advice and I will try my hardest to improve anything that needs to be improved. I know my story isn't the best but bare with me. Thank you, Eliza.

Mystery-Magician: Thanks :). I'm glad you like it. And I update every Monday...Well I try to.

XXXXX

Erik didn't know where to go. He thought he would be an expert at running and hiding by now, considering he spent around 20 years running away from almost everything and everyone he ever met. But after 5 years of staying beneath an opera House, he discovered he was well out of practice.

"Where am I to go Nadir?" Said Erik after preparing for his escape.

"I thought you of all people, would have devised some sort of plan in case something of this sort were to happen."

Erik shrugged. "Never came around to it. That's why I am asking you."

Nadir laughed. Erik seemed to have perfectly thought up scenarios for every possible situation. Except the ones that he actually would've needed. "Alright alright, I have an idea but I don't think you'll like it. Considering your insane standards. But at least you're already used to living underground."

Erik raised a curious eyebrow. "You're not suggesting that...?"

"I am." Interrupted the Daroga.

"Oh but the smell Nadir."

"I'm not saying it's a permanent placement. Only until we can think of somewhere else. We need to get you out of here quick. We probably have less than ten minutes before they get here."

Erik rolled his eyes. "I know this."

"Alright then let's get going. Are you ready?"

Erik looked around. He had a small brown bag with some cloths and a few of his musical scores, and his small cat Ayesha in a average size box. He had everything he could think he might need. But he didn't feel ready to go. And he knew he never would.

Have didn't want to do this again. He didn't want to run away from his home because of a hateful crowd of hateful people. But he knew he had to leave. For if they found him there would be no handsome doctor to save him from infection or bleeding to death. And the women he wanted to love him had already run off with her charming suitor. He would have no chance.

So he nodded his head. "Yes Daroga. Lets go."

Then they heard the sound of someone walking through the lake and their torch shining on the stone walls. The mob was only feet away. Then Nadir and Erik saw little Meg run through the main entrance. She stopped where she stood look at Erik then back at Nadir then back at Erik.

"Meg does your Mother know you are down here?"

"You know this girl?" Asked Nadir.

"No, but I know her Mother."

"So you DO know Mama." She said after walking through the water to where they stood across the room.

"Yes." He replied reluctantly. "Does she know you are here?"

Meg shook her head shamefully. "No."

"Then I suggest you leave here mademoiselle."

"But I want to help you."

"I'm afraid there is nothing at all you can do to help."

"Actually." Said Nadir. "You could help by leading the mob in a different direction."

" No!" demanded Erik. "If they find out she helped me who knows what they would do."

"I'm willing to take the chance." Said the adolescent girl.

"But I am not so willing."

"Oh Erik let her help. We barely have enough time as it is."

"Alright." Said Erik finally giving in. "Go lead the mob down one of the corridors. I take it that they have been going straight correct?"

She nodded.

"Good so all you have to do is lead them down one of the passage ways. They will eventually get lost... Hopefully. Its very unlikely they will find their way out."

"What is she to do Erik?" Asked the Daroga. "Just get lost along with them?"

Erik sighed obviously very upset about his having to give up such precious time. "Fine once you get far enough into the hallway start trailing behind the rest of the group. Then once you are far enough behind them stop in the middle of the corridor and whisper one word. Then after you do this a door will slide open. This will lead to a flight of stairs which will soon bring you to another door then say the same word and it will open as well."

"Where will I find myself after I exit that last door?"

"The kitchen." He said swiftly, not wanting to explain any further. "

She nodded her head. "What is the word Erik?"

"Madeleine."

Erik was surprised that she remembered his name from the one time Nadir said it. Unless Madame Giry had spoke to Meg about him. But she wouldn't do that. She never wanted to share anything about him with Meg anyways. But it didn't matter anymore. Erik had other things to worry about.

Meg looked up at him slightly confused, then smiled. She saw the hurt and pain in eyes. The loneliness and emptiness that filled them. It was like a small insight of what his life had been like.

So many people must have hurt him and left him alone to make his eyes look so sad so sorrowful. Then she placed a small hand on his shoulder.

He stiffened at this gesture then looked at the girls eyes. She was being kind to him. She tilted her head to the right and looked up at him. Her blue eyes smiled yet her lips didn't move.

Erik had only experienced this act of kindness once before. When a young Madame Giry had come to the traveling gypsy fair. Then he began to remember that dreadful day.

Eriks day had been normal. He had woken up to a daily beating and was being prepared for his first day in this town. New people were coming to see him. To laugh at him and hate him. But at least he would be able to entrance the people with his voice before they saw his hideous face. He was only 12 at the time yet his voice held the power of an angel itself. That was the only thing that was beautiful about him. It gave him strength. But yet when he removed his mask before the crowds of people his strength and courage was shattered and he would become that small fragile boy he was without the mask. Allowing the pain to course through him and drown him with waves of sorrow. He had never been shown any compassion or sympathy from anyone before. He was just Erik, the living corpse. That was until that very night. A group of pretty ballet girls around his age had come to the show. 'Even better'. Erik thought. 'Not just a group of people who will hate you and laugh at you, but a group of very attractive girls to hate and laugh at you'.

The girls had made their way to Erik's cage and they all began to gather around it pointing and staring at the poor boy in the corner. All but one girl.

She was standing directly in front of him watching him when he began to sing. Her white hands were holding on to the bars. She looked a bit older than the other girls. Probably around 15. She was very beautiful. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were blue like the ocean. She had very pale skin and she was rather thin. But that is expected for a ballerina.

When he finished his song her small pink lips formed a smile. Her and everyone else in the room was in awe of his fascinating talent. They clapped and smiled. Then his master came in to finish the show.

He opened up the metal cage door and made his way towards him with a wooden stick ready to strike him if he resisted.

He pulled his head up. And yelled.

"See the face of the living corpse!"

Then he ripped Eriks mask off and threw it to the side.

Women and girls screamed and laughed and pointed saying things like "look at his face." "Its so disgusting."

The only person not laughing was the pale girl in front of him. The only look on her face was sympathy. A tear made its way down her cheek as she shook her head obviously disgusted by these people for locking up and torturing the poor boy. And disgusted by her other ballet friends for being so hateful.

Then she tilted her head to the right and looked at him with the utmost of empathy.

"Come along child." Said Javert standing by the door. "Don't stare at it for too long."

That was it. Erik! Was tired of being called it or the corpse. He wanted to be free. He did not want to endure any more of this torture. He knew what he was going to do to get out of this cage. He was going to...

No Erik mustn't go into such memories today, not when he had such important things to do, like run away into the sewers of France and somehow endure the terrible odor.

"Goodbye Meg." He said after staring into her blue eyes. "Go and remember the code word

She nodded her head and smiled. "Goodbye Erik. Do you want me to tell mother you said goodbye or."

"No." Interrupted Erik. "No it is no concern of hers."

She smiled then ran back towards the mob.

Erik and Nadir watched her run through the water. "How do you know her Mother Erik?"

"It doesn't matter Daroga."

Normally Nadir would protest and demand an answer but they had little time and he needed to get Erik away from the Opera House quickly. "Alright Erik. As you wish. But we should be going."

"Yes we should."

Then Erik grabbed his two small bags and began to lead the way to one of his secret passageways.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Happy 5th chapter! Not that a lot of people read this I mean its my first story but we all have to start somewhere. So I have very VERY little reviews. And I'm asking, if you read this story , please review. I want to hear people ideas and opinions. And come on. What writer doesn't want good reviews? So please help me out. Oh and By the way guys I have a poll up. I really need some help with choosing a name for a new character I'm coming up with. So please go and vote thanks :) Your obedient servant, WPF. XXXXX

They were walking silently down the dark corridor when Nadir finally decided to start a dialogue .

"Madeline?" He asked. "Who is she?"

"Is it any of your business Daroga?"

"Not necessarily, but does it even matter now. Its not like you'll be using your silly little code word ever again."

Erik stopped then turned to face Nadir. He had come to a conclusion that answering his questions might shut him up.

"She was my mother Nadir any more questions you wish for me to answer?"

Nadir was in fact in the mood to annoy Erik today.

"How does a door move to a certain word? How is it possible?"

Erik rolled his eyes. Nadir was stubborn man.

"The door is set at such an angle that when certain words are said near it the vibrations cause it to move. And since the door is set at a slant once it starts moving keeps going. An object in motio-"

"Stays in motion. Yes I know basic physics"

Erik chuckled. This old man -yet Erik shouldn't say anything since he was near the age if 40- had come to make him laugh after such terrible heart break. Even if Erik would never admit, he was very grateful for Nadirs company and even needed it at some times. Times like right now. Right now when he needed a friend to walk with him away from his home. A friend to make him laugh and almost forget about...about Christine.

But Erik highly doubted that he would ever forget about Christine yet maybe he could could return to the way he was before he loved her. Yet he would never be able to stop loving her completely.

Nadir could always tell when Erik was deep in thought because he would shake his head at some points and would look at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing the universe yet he probably didn't even realize that he was staring at anything at all. He was too enthralled with his own mind.

" What are you thinking about?" He asked

"Youre just really in the mood to ask me stupid questions aren't you?"

Nadir nodded his head. "very".

Erik sighed. "Is thinking such an atrocious crime Daroga?"

"It all depends on what you are thinking about my dear friend."

Erik huffed. "I thinking about tomorrow and what day it happens to be."

Nadir took a second to remember what the date was. "Tomorrow is your birthday. I remember. You told me once but made me promise never to speak of it again."

"Yes. And now I have two dreadful birthday memories."

"Well actually its not your birthday yet. Tomorrow is your birthday."

"Well tomorrow is going to be just as terrible as today."

"You don't know that Erik."

He rolled his eyes. Did this man know nothing about Erik and his life?

No women would ever love him. And he would love no other women. It was over for him. He had one good moment when Christine had kissed him but then it was over. Nothing lasts forever.

"You know." Said Nadir. "If it weren't for bad moments in life you would never realize the good ones."

Its like Nadir knew what Erik was thinking and how to respond to it. He thought it was strange. Not that what he said helped. It sort of made things worse actually. But it was odd none the less.

They walked for at least 15 minutes down the dark hallway taking random turns at random times. Like a labyrinth that seemed to have no end. Nadir even started to question of Erik knew where they were going at all but he knew better than to fret about it. The torch in Nadirs hand made shadows on the stone wall even as a 50 year old man Nadir still got scared of the dark. But he knew that if the dark was afraid of anything at all, It would be his companion Erik. So he doubted he would need to worry.

Now as for Erik. He was utterly exhausted frustrated lonely and heart broken all at the same time. Not to mention how embarrassed he was. Having to run away again with his bag of clothes and his little kitty. He didn't know why but something about the situation he was in was just mortifying. He felt vulnerable. He hated that feeling. He hated not being in control. But he would soon get that back when he settles in his new home. And gets used to the numerous appalling things about it. But he would need to make do with what he had. That wasn't really the problem though. It was the fact that he needed help running away or maybe just the fact that he felt stupid for ever loving Christine. He didn't regret it but he felt foolish for thinking she could love him. But what if she did. She kissed him. But what if that was only for Raoul. What if she didn't love him and she was just a mighty good actress. Maybe he would never know. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

They soon found their way to the kitchen. They were so close to getting out only a few more minutes then they could stop worrying. Oh but of course something would have to go wrong. Right as they stepped out of the doorway they saw a light getting closer to them from the kitchen door.

Him and Nadir froze. This was it. There would be no more Opera Ghost. Maybe meg failed and couldn't get them to lose their way. Or maybe she never was going to do that and she just betrayed them. But never the less, it was over.

They were prepared for a man with a gun to shoot them both on the spot but then they saw the terrified face of a plump old cooking lady.

She gasped then threw her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

Hey guys, I've been happy with the past reviews I've been getting and I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I've been getting almost all good responses. And I'm happy you guys find this story interesting. And I'm really sorry for this late update but school has been kinda hectic. So I decided to upload this chapter on Thursday and another one on Monday to make it up to you guys. I promise I'll try harder to keep updating regularly. Thanks for the support .

333333

Guest: I think Erik should get a chance with new love as well but sadly it will take him a bit to get over Christine. And the new character is female and I've got every detail picked out about Her except her name its kinda frustrating lol.

Leseratte: Don't worry I don't plan on giving up on this here story its too much fun to write and I also hate when authors abandon stories. And I plan on completing this one because its my first story and I just want my first one to be special and be able to feel accomplished. And I'm also glad you like my writing. I update on Mondays.

Eleirbag: Hello I'm glad you like the story. And don't worry I will not give up on this story. Thank you for the support.

XXXXXXXXX

Nadir was thankful that the women didn't scream. Then things would really go bad.

"Hello madam nice to meet you my name is Na-"

"Th th that's the opera ghost. "She pointed a plump little finger at the tall masked man.

Nadir and Erik shared glances. What were they going to do?

"Yes it sort of is, but... If you'll just let me explain to you what is going on."

"We don't have time to explain Daroga."

"What else can we do? She's afraid Erik."

"SHES right here." Said the women. "Explain to me what is going on this instant."

"I'm trying to get away from a crowd of people who want to kill me." He said abruptly obviously tired of people getting in the way of the escape he never wanted in the first place. "Is that so bad? I want to go live my life and stop terrorizing people and stop hurting people I want to have a different and better and maybe but less likely happy one. I'm tired of hiding Madame. So please let me and my friend go."

Nadir had never seen Erik like this. He was basically begging this lady to let them go. Erik never did things like that. He always managed things on his own and never asked anyone for help let alone mercy. He also never talked about his inner thoughts or feelings. And yet here he was telling this woman his dreams to lead a normal life. Or maybe he was just a good actor and could really tug at a persons heart strings. But even so Nadir still felt like the things Erik was saying were at least partially true.

"Why do you hide monsieur?"

Erik slowly removed his mask knowing that he was taking a big risk. Either she would scream at his face or be kind and let them go. He didn't care anymore.

When the woman saw his scarred face she gasped and threw her hand to her mouth in shock. Then she lowered her hand and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Please let us go Mademoiselle." Said Nadir. "I promise nobody will know of your helping us. You will not be harmed."

She nodded her head and turned away from the pair.

They didn't hesitate to get out of the kitchen they ran through empty halls in the building which were very hard to find considering how many police were in the opera house that night. People were still searching for him. Every hallway they could find lead to a hallway filled with people. The only clear path was to the roof and they both knew it.

"You're not thinking-?"

"Yes... I am."

"I can't do that Erik I'm old and frankly have a tiny fear of heights."

"Okay we have 3 choices.

One: wait and be consumed by the fire which would be a slow and painful death. Not that I would mind Its you I'm worried about.

Two: Wait for the police man and guards to come and slaughter us. And I don't think they would be exactly quick or kind.

And three: Go climb down the building of the Opera and hope we have a good grip. Technically its our only chance of survival and even if we did fall it would probably be the least long and terrible death because the impact would kill us instantly. We probably wouldn't even feel any pain so its up to you."

Erik had won this fight. They had no other choice. It was the only possible way to survive and Nadir was dreading it. It would be absolutely terrifying.

They ran to the roof which took about 5 minutes and the building had already began to fill with smoke so its good they got up before they suffocated.

Once they got to the roof they were coughing and wheezing.

Then Erik glanced at the statue he hid behind the night of ll muto when Christine and Raoul were kissing and being happy. This day just got better and better didn't it?

Nevertheless they had to start climbing. Erik was the first to look over the edge then Nadir followed then turned a shade of green.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope. I'm not doing this Erik. NOT! Do you see how far down it is?"

"Yes I do Nadir. And I'm telling you now to be a man and stop being a coward. Face this fear Daroga. Take control of it."

Nadir nodded his head and threw his leg over the side and waited for Erik to do the same. When he did they began to slowly climb down the side of the Opera Popular.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Hey guys it's me again. This chapter is gonna be fun... I hope. Please review and tell me what ya think. I love to get reviews from you guys. And I'm having a lot of fun writing this Fic. Thank you for reading. You guys Rock

X

Nadir was terrified. They were climbing down the side of the Opera while it was pouring down rain. Could this get any more stupid and dangerous. He didn't even know why they were doing this. Well he did. They had no other choice. This was their only chance.

Erik saw Nadir beginning to hyperventilate.

What a baby. He thought to himself. So much for the Shahs brave chief of police. This old man was shaking in his boots because of a silly fear of heights.

"Don't look down Nadir." He said mockingly. "You might fall."

"Thanks for the commentary Erik. It's not at all distracting. "

Erik laughed. This was kinda fun. Of course there was the fact that is they fell they would die. But that's what made it fun. He wasn't afraid of dying so he had no reason to be afraid of this life risking experience. But isn't dying what he wanted? He could just let go right now and would die. And he didn't fear death so why not? He could fall right now and get away. But what about his friend. He highly doubted that Nadir would let go on purpose even if Erik were to fall before him. But he did know that if Erik fell it would make Nadir even more afraid of the situation he was in. So Erik decided to wait on his death. But Erik did want to die and somehow he would. And there was nothing and no one who would make him want otherwise.

"If you fall I fall." Said Nadir.

"You're not the type."

"I never said I would fall on purpose."

There he went again reading Erik mind. It was very strange. Maybe they have just known each other for too long.

"True but if anyone were to fall on purpose it would be me. "

"What are you saying?" Asked nadir.

"if you fall, I fall."

Nadir rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk anymore about the subject. Instead he began focusing on not dying.

They were not even halfway down the wall when Nadir slipped. Luckily he caught one of the windows.

"Are you alright?" Called Erik a few feet above him.

"Yes!" He replied

Nadir glanced to the left and saw a ladder leading down to the bottom of the building. It would be so much safer to climb down that then their current situation. And the wind was getting stronger this was getting more and more life threatening by the minute.

"Erik!".

"What daroga?" He asked obviously annoyed.

Nadir nodded his head toward the ladder.

Erik nodded and began sliding sideways to the ladder. Once they got there they began climbing down at a much faster pace.

They were halfway down the building when.

Bam! Lightning struck right above them.

It startled Nadir so much he fell from the ladder but Erik caught his arm. Erik was now holding on to the ladder with only one hand and his feet were slipping.

"Come on Nadir get back to your feet."

But when he looked down at his companion he saw that he was unconscious. He must have hit his head on the medal when he fell.

"Of course." Erik sighed.

He then threw the daroga over his shoulder and began climbing. Why the hell was he doing this? Nadir had always been a thorn in his side since as long as he could remember. But he cared about his friend and he needed to get them both down this building alive.

He glanced down and was relieved when he saw that he only had a bit till he got to the bottom.

And the rain stopped finally. He might actually survive this. He made sure to be careful with every move. Nadir wasnt that heavy but it was still a very difficult task. He finally got to the bottom of the ladder. But he still had ten feet to go til he hit the ground. He could jump easily. But with the Daroga on his shoulder it probably wouldn't be a safe idea.

Nadir was slowly coming back. He stirred and blinked until he was fully awake.

"Huh?" He asked. "What happened? "

"You decided to faint and leave the hard stuff to me, that's what happened. "

Nadir looked down.

"We're almost to the bottom. "

"Yes now you need to get off my back and jump.".

Nadir looked sick. But he had to conquer this fear. He made his way off of Eriks shoulder and was hanging on to the last step of the ladder with both his hands. He was ready to jump. He counted in his head.

One!

Two!

Three!

He let go and landed on the ground. He stood up on his wobbly legs and waited for Erik to fall as well.

Erik let go and landed in a graceful cat like way.

He landed on his feet with both his knees bent and one hand on the ground. Nadir couldn't help but wonder how far Erik could've jumped without getting hurt.

Erik then stood up and dusted off his shirt. Nadir didn't see the point in that they were both sopping wet anyways. But it didn't matter he was just happy they were alive.

" Come on." Said Erik. "Let's go before we get spotted. It won't be dark for much longer."

"I don't know about you Erik, but after I climb down a building I like to take a minute to breath before I start risking my life one more time."

"Baby." Erik mumbled.

"I heard that."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Oh my god I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. A family member was in the hospital and I just couldn't write well. I didn't feel like I could connect with my story the way I usually do. But luckily I'm back. I hope I didn't lose any followers. But anyways I'm hoping to get things moving along quickly from here. It's taken a while to get Erik out of the Opera, I know. But I just wanted to get everything I needed to say said before I could get to the good part.

Love,

Eliza

X

Once Nadir had rested for a few minutes they got back on their feet.

It was a long 5 minutes of awkward silence before someone finally said something.

"I can't believe you made me do that."

"You're alive aren't you? And besides you would be dead by now if not for that plan"

Nadir sighed Erik was right. They were both lucky to be alive. But Erik didn't feel lucky at all. But he couldn't dwell on his sorrow any longer. He would save that for tomorrow. Tomorrow once he settled in his new home he would be able to sulk all he wanted. But now wasn't the time.

"How are you not exhausted?"

"I'm not as old as you, that's how."

"How old are you turning tomorrow Erik?"

"Tomorrow I will be 38, how old are you Daroga?"

"51." He replied.

"You sound so proud when you say that."

"Well there is nothing I can do about how old I am. I didn't choose when I was born so why dwell and feel bad about my age when there was and is nothing I could've done to change or prevent it."

Erik nodded his head. God Nadir was many things and one of those things was good at metaphors.

"You didn't choose your face, right Erik? Its like that, just not as... Extreme."

"Now you are getting into a touchy subject."

Nadir put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, fine let's talk about something else then."

"What?" Asked Erik.

"How to find and entrance to the sewers without getting covered in... you know."

"Well I don't know-."

"Look over there." Interrupted Nadir.

Erik looked in the direction his friend was pointing. He saw an alleyway with a giant entrance to the sewers on the ground.

They both ran into the alleyway and looked at the entrance. Under it was a ladder leading to the tunnel which was obviously not filled with human feces. Now all they had to do Is get this metal entrance open.

Erik tried to lift it but it wouldn't budge there were screws holding it down. Now what were they gonna do?

"I have an idea." Said Erik as he pulled a knife out.

He then began twisting the screws out with the tip of his knife.

"Why did you have a knife?" Asked Nadir.

"It's for protection. You know the streets of Paris are dangerous. Especially for me considering the circumstances of tonight."

Nadir nodded his head Erik did have a reason to want protection and it didn't really matter they would soon find a place for Erik to live and he could stop worrying about him. Well for a little bit at least.

Erik finally got all the screws out and together they lifted up the barred door and leapt down into the tunnel. It was dark but the openings leading to the world above let some of the moonlight in. So they didn't really complain. There was some water on the ground of the tunnel but not quite up to their ankles.

Erik was plugging his nose and was sure that his time here was going to be terrible. But this was the best they could do.

The soon found a small hallway. It was so small they had to crouch down to walk through it. Right when Erik began to feel sore the tunnel began to get taller as if it was growing and soon Erik was able to stand up straight. But when he focused on his surroundings he noticed he was in a large room with brick walls and one wood desk and some pillows on the cold concrete floor. The room was cold indeed but Erik didn't mind. He was used to cold. Erik began to pace the room searching for any signs of recent human traces. Thankfully he found none.

"Looks like this is the place." Said Nadir. "And it doesn't even smell that bad."

Erik nodded his head obviously not really listening. "Yes but it basically empty."

"I'll bring a dresser down here for you and maybe a chair or two. Or possibly a real dining table."

"Nadir I didn't know you liked interior design? " said Erik sarcastically.

"Not as good as you and your talent in designing women's wedding dresses. "

Right after he said it Nadir knew he shouldn't have. He was just kidding but Erik looked hurt. He was just getting his old humor back then he had to go and bring him down with a stupid comment. Erik just laughed it off though and acted like it was just a funny joke but on the inside he couldn't help but imagine Christine in the dress he made her. It looked beautiful on her of course but the way she looked at it in disgust when he threw it at her and yelled.

"Put it on!" Was now running through mind on repeat. The fear and pain in her eyes.

He had truly loved her. But she didn't love him in return. He would never be loved. But yet he still dreamed about Christine, or any person really actually loving him, not just romantically but just caring about him.

"Well looks like we have found a new home for you my friend." Said Nadir cutting off Erik's train of thought.

"It seems we have."

"Do you wish me to stay or shall I come tomorrow?"

"You can leave now if you desire." Repair Erik." I'll just sleep on those pillows until sooner arrangements."

Nadir nodded his head. After what seemed like a lifetime of silence nadir began to head for the exit.

"Wait!" Called Erik. "Thank you Nadir. You are a good friend to me. My only friend."

Then Nadir turned and left without saying a word.

Erik then fell into a deep sleep without hesitation. For once in his life he felt the need of sleep. But while he slept nightmares filled his brain.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik only slept for an hour or two but once he woke he began to pace around his new home . He had nothing to do their but eventually he let his cat out. He wasn't afraid of her leaving the room. She was actually very afraid of leaving Erik. So he wasn't worried.

He again searched around the room to see if he could find any signs of another person. Again he didn't find any.

But then he saw something in the dark corner. He walked over to see what it was.

It was a small brown box. He picked it up and examined it. Once he opened it he saw a white powder. A white powder he knew far too well. The drug that he used to help him stay sane while writing Don Juan triumphant. The drug that helped him forget. But who would have this here? Do they. still live here? Is he in danger?

Many questions that Erik never got to answer because his worries vanished at the pitter patter of tiny little feet.

Erik then turned to see his small cat Ayesha running away into the cold dark sewers.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

He then began chasing after his cat.

He was only a few feet behind his little feline pet but due to his exhaustion from his climb down the opera house he could barely run.

But sooner or later, he caught up to his cat and grabbed her. But she meowed and scratched trying to break free.

She never did that. She seemed to be following something. Like she had somewhere to go. So Erik let her down and began to follow her through the stone paths.

"Where are you taking me you damn...-"

He never finished. He was interrupted by sobbing echoing through the sewers. He began running in the direction of the cries. They got louder and louder as the hallways got smaller and smaller. By the time he was crouching down so far that his back began to hurt, he saw a small shadow in a corner at the end of the hall. It looked like a girl. Yes it was a girl. He could tell from the soft whimpers.

He was about to turn and walk away and forget he saw anything but he took a good look at the young girls face and saw massive bruises across her cheek and she had two black eyes. She was obviously hurt. But by who?Who hurt this girl?

He took another close look at her and saw her ripped up clothes. She was wearing a long brown dress that seemed to be handmade. She also wore multiple bracelets and had on necklace around her neck but he couldn't see what hung on it because it was hidden beneath the collar of her dress. She also had bare feet.

Her sobbing then ended abruptly. She turned her head and saw Erik standing a few feet in front of her.

"Wh... who are you?" She asked softly.

Erik could hear some accent as she spoke. He would've answered but when she tried to stand she fell to the ground. But yet still kept her grace.

Erik then picked her up and carried her through the hallway.

Once he could clearly examine her face he noticed that she had tan skin and quite beautiful cheekbones. But sadly her beauty could barely be noticed due to the obvious beating she had endured.

She also was very thin like she had barely eaten anything in the past week.

Who was this girl?

Who did this to her?

He would hopefully soon find his answers.

He eventually got back to the main room and laid her down on the pillow, and sat back waiting till she woke up.

His boredom soon got the best of him and before he knew it he was singing.

Once upon another time, our story had only begun.

You chose to turn the page, and I made choices to.

Once upon that other time, we did what we thought must be done.

But now we have no choice, we do what we must do.

We love, we live, we give what we can give.

And take the little I deserve.

Once he had ended the song he realized that the young girls eyes were open and that she was staring at him.

"Who are you?" She asked. "And why are you in my home?"

"My name is Erik. I came here with no where else to go. I knew not of your lodging here. If you wish me to leave then that will happen but only once you are better. You are obviously injured."

"Wh.. why would you help me?"

"Because you need help." He replied. "I have hurt many people in my life and made some poor choices, I would like to start over with my life. Maybe even become a better person. If that's possible. "

"That's always possible, as long as you truly want to change and you believe that you can do it. Thank you for your help."

Her eyes began to flutter but they soon popped open.

"I don't want to sleep." She stated. "I have nightmares."

"Me too. Just know that you are in control of your mind and whatever bad thought or memory is haunting you will never go away until you let go of it. You're the only who can end the nightmares. Not the drugs that I found in that box."

"I know." Her eyes began looking up at the ceiling. "You have a beautiful voice you know?"

"So I've been told. "

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Because of my past... I very much hide from my past."

"I can tell from the way you eyes look past everything as if you're looking for something to make you truly see the world even though you're looking right at it. You see everything and nothing at all."

"You don't know me." He said abruptly

"I never claimed that I did." She replied

"But you speak as if you understand. "

"Maybe I do."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My name is Mirela."


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

Hey guys. This story is finally going somewhere. Erik has met a girl named Mirela. I hope you all like my OC.

X X X

Once Mirela woke up, Erik had began tending to her wounds. She had bruises all over her body and she looked as if she had been beaten for hours on end

"What happened to you." He asked. "Who did this?"

She looked down at the ground.

"This is my fault. That's all I want to say. Please don't ask any more questions. "

"This all could not possibly be your doing."

"No but it's my fault all the same."

"I'm going to find out sooner or later you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "But I am curious of why you are here. Why did you come here?"

"I'll answer your questions once you answer mine. "

"You know now that you mention it, I'm actually not that curious. "

"You should fear me."

"Well isn't that a great way to get to know a person 'You should fear me'?"

"No its just human nature. A normal girl who has obviously been beaten sees a strange masked man in her home would be at least a little scared or frightened."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't fear you. Maybe I should but I don't."

They were silent for a good minute or two. Then Erik noticed blood stains on the back of her dress.

"Ummm you have wounds on your back I should-."

She rolled over onto her stomach. "Go ahead."

Erik then began to untie the ribbon on her dress. Once he could see her back he saw giant lashes from a knife, or a whip, he couldn't tell, there were so many.

"You have to tell me what happened." He asked as he began to put medicine from his brown bag he brought with him on her back.

She jumped at the feeling of the medicine. It stung when he put it on.

She shook her head. She didn't want to explain her sad life to this stranger.

"Listen Mirela." Said Erik. "I've made terrible choices and have had terrible experiences throughout my sad and lonely life. There is nothing you could tell me about your past that could make me think little of you because I know what it's like to hurt."

Mirela sighed. Maybe he was worth talking to. Maybe he would understand.

"It was a man." She said. "But it's my fault he did it to me."

"How was it your fault?"

"My parents were gypsies."

Erik then took his hands of of her wounded back.

He was silent. This girl was a gypsy? He would've walked away right then and there if he hadn't made a vow to himself to be a better person.

"My father was abusive and cruel and.. he was going to kill me."

"Why."

"He was enraged when he found out about a lover I had." She hesitated to continue. "I was thirteen it was stupid. He was a rich married man and I was naive enough to think that he loved me. But he didn't. He loved what I could give him."

"What was that?" Erik asked sarcastically.

"My virginity."

She laughed slightly obviously trying not to show the pain the story caused.

"Continue with your story then." Erik pressed.

"Alright, well my father was cruel and he found about the lover and he said he was going to kill me." A tear ran down her cheek. "One might ask how any father could murder his own daughter for a childish mistake but he was so enraged. And because of prior actions toward me and my mother, i knew he wasn't bluffing, so i ran. Far far away until I was to france. I stole money snuck onto trains and eventually made my way here. But of course I couldn't get any job let alone a decent one due to the fact I was a gypsy. I know I could've just found more gypsies and stayed with them but to be honest I never liked living with them. So I came down here and lived on what I could I stole food and money but if that didn't work I would have to find other ways to afford food. Others ways to make money."

"Were you a-?"

"A prostitute?" She interrupted. "Yes."

"How could you let men take advantage of you like that." Erik asked.

"I had no other choice. Do know what it's like to live alone underground with nobody to care for you? To have such hateful parents that you have to run away from them? To be abused in every way shape and form? You think I wanted to be what I am today. It was only 5 years ago when I ran away and I've become an addict in that small amount of time. Do you know what's that is like? The world is cruel and wicked. There is no one in the whole city I can trust. I don't even have one friend. Do know what it's like to be treated as an outcast, a monster? Do you even know?"

Yes he did but he wasn't about to tell this girl his life story. But he could tell her a bit to help her through her pain. He knew how she felt and he didn't want her to be alone.

"Today is my Birthday. "

"Well happy birthday to you Erik." She replied sarcastically while wiping tears from her eyes.

"No not really. You see the first and only birthday celebration I had was when I was five. My mother's friend forced her to give me a birthday dinner. My mother hated me and made me wear a mask to hide my face."

"Why?"

He ignored her and continued with his tale.

"When my mother asked what I wanted for my birthday I asked for the one thing I wanted more than anything. A kiss. A simple kiss from my own mother on my birthday. She refused. I was so angry that I stormed up to my room and began trashing it like a wild animal. Once I was exhausted I just sat on the floor and cried. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't even know why I wore the mask so once my mother's friend had came I went down stairs without it. Just to make my mother angry. To prove a point. Once my mother saw me she started screaming at me.

'Why do I wear the mask mama? No one else has to. Why am I different.'

She then dragged me up to her room and forced me to look at my own face. I was horrified. I had never even seen my own face before. No mirrors. I didn't even know it was my face when I saw it. I thought it was a monster you see. But by the time I was around 7 or 8 the truth dawned on me. Once I was nine I ran away. I went outside to go get my dog and a group of teenagers came and tried to kill me. They stabbed me and killed my pet. I was only nine. That night after my wound was tended too, I ran away. I never went back."

"Where did you live after that?" Asked Mirela.

"Many places but the latest one was the lowest cellar of the Opera Populaire."

"You lived beneath the city?" She asked. "You must've been able to hear all the plays and operas every night."

"Yes I could, it was magical, it was beautiful. "

"I snuck into the opera house one night, and -"

"How did you get into the theater without paying. All doors are locked as well as the windows."

"I didn't use window or a door. I climbed the building and went in through the roof entrance . And watched from the wings. That old man was so drunk he couldn't even see me."

"You climbed up the opera house." Asked Erik shocked that a young girl could pull that off.

"It's fun, you should try it sometime."

"I've climbed down it in the pouring rain during and a thunderstorm, does that count?"

She laughed. She hadn't done that in a long time. She had lived alone for 5 years. She forgot what it was like to be around people who didn't want to hurt her or take advantage of her.

Erik laughed to. He as well forgot what it was like to truly laugh and smile.

Maybe nadir was right maybe this birthday wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	11. Eriks Time Line

This is Erik's timeline for my Phanfiction. I know that mine doesn't follow kays version exactly so I thought I would put it up so none of you would get confused.

XXX

0-9: Mother

9-12: Gypsies

12-15: Giovanni

15-20: On the streets

20-30: Persia

30-38: Opera


	12. Chapter 11

** AN:HEY GUYS I KNOW I MISSED A FEW MONDAYS SO I'VE PUT UP A FEW EXTRA CHAPTERS THROUGHOUT THE WEEK TO MAKE UP FOR THAT. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THEM. PLEASE REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK BTW IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER I WILL BEGIN WRITING FROM ERIKS PERSPECTIVE . I'VE FOUND ITS MUCH EASIER FOR ME TO LET MY FEELINGS FOR THE STORY OUT WHEN I WRITING THROUGH ONE PERSON. I'LL SWITCH AR OK UNDER THROUGHOUT THE STORY AS WELL AS THIS CHAPTER.**

XXXX

Mirela, much like Erik, didn't need that much sleep. It was difficult for her due to nightmares or hunger, or other things that kept her up. So her and Erik stayed up and talked until she was tired. Which was around 3 am.

She was surprised how easy it was to speak to Erik. This man was a stranger. Not to mention she didn't even know what he looked like. But in the few hours she had known him she found out that much to his displeasure, it was his birthday and that he was somewhere in his late 30s. She had also learned that he loved music, art, and literature, and was mostly self taught in all his talents as well as the 7 languages he knew. And she also assumed that he had some kind of deformity. Why else would his mother force him to wear a mask? It was the only explanation. But that didn't matter.

Erik was shocked as well about how much he was telling this girl and how willing he was to do so. by the time he had tended all of her wounds he had already told her about his life with the gypsies, his mother, Giovanni, and his time at the opera (well except Christine). But he didn't dare tell her about Persia. He would never speak of Persia. The darkest time of his life aside from seeing the fear in Christine eyes when he threatened to murder her fiancé.

But she was in the past. As well as his time with the shah, and the Khanum, but it hurt to speak of those memories. Besides this girl was the first person who didn't fear him. He wasn't about to give her a reason to by telling her he was a cold heartless murderer. Not that he had a choice. The Shahs mother forced him to kill the innocent people for her own perverted pleasure. But nevertheless, he would never tell her about his ten years there.

XXXXX[Eriks POV]

I was not tired at all once Mirela fell asleep. So while she was sleeping I couldn't help but stare at her. Her dark caramel skin was dirty as well as her black hair, and she was rather thin as well but she was very beautiful.

I began to wonder what Mirela meant in romani. So I began to search through my mind and old memories trying to get back in touch with the language I hadn't spoken in years. Finally I remembered. Mirela meant TO ADMIRE.

No wonder. No human, let alone a man could help but sit back and admire this beautiful gypsy girl. She had true beauty. It reminded me a lot of Christine, but yet entirely different. I soon began looking at her face closely. Her cheekbones, her nose, her chin, her eyes trying to find anything that could remind me of Christine. This girl was even a few inches taller. There was no noticeable resemblance.

Then she wiggled around a bit in her sleep and then smiled. She must've been having a good dream. From what I had heard she didn't have many. I felt like a damn lucky man to be witnessing the smile on her face during this rare happy slumber. This beautiful angel had such an amazing... SMILE.

That's what reminded me of Christine. Her teeth her lips. She had such a joyful smile. She was so bright and young. And even I couldn't help but giggle slightly when seeing the soft dimples in her cheeks. She was just.

Beauty.

I shouldn't have been thinking these things. I had just met this girl and I had already called her an angel. But what if she was an angel. Sent from God himself so my poor soul wouldn't have to bare another lonely birthday? What if she was an angel and would disappear tomorrow? What if this was all a dream and I would wake up alone in the sewers or maybe beneath the opera house.

But this was all thoughts in my mind. This poor girl was real. And very beautiful and yes like an angel. There is nothing wrong with noticing ones beauty. It's not like I planned on kidnapping this girl and force her to be my wife like I tried to do to Christine. But she was attractive and I noticed. No harm done to anyone.

XXXX

She then began stirring and wiggling. She was waking up. Little did he know that he had been staring at her for she had gotten nearly 5 hours of sleep.

When she was fully awake. She sat up and spread her arms in the air making a loud yawn echo through the brick room. She rubbed her brown eyes and then turned to look at Erik.

"Good morning Erik." She said.

"Same to you mademoiselle."

"Have you forgotten my name already?"

"No." He replied.

"Then why do you call me mademoiselle?"

"It's formal, a show of respect I suppose. "

"Respect? For me?"

He nodded his head. "I very much respect you."

She laughed quietly to herself.

"Nevertheless, call me by my name Please Erik."

"As you wish, Mirela. "

She smiled. What about him made her smile so brightly.

"Oh Erik would you mind helping me to my feet. My back is sore from the, the..."

"I believe it was a whip Mirela. Isn't that how you got the lashes?"

"I don't think so but I blocked the main details out."

"Ah well never mind that, I will certainly help you stand, mademoi-." He stopped himself. "I mean Mirela."

He offered one of his skeleton like hands out to her. And she didn't hesitate to take it. He was surprised how quickly she reacted. She really didn't fear him one bit.

Once she stood up she began walking around her home silently.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Erik asked.

She hesitated. "Umm, no."

Erik then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box he found in the corner hours ago.

Her eyes widened. "I need that."

"I don't think you do."

"You don't know anything about what I need."

"I never said I knew anything. I said i don't think you need it."

She rolled her eyes, which she began to realize she did a lot in Eric's presence.

"Do you want some? "

He waited. He truly did want some. But he and this girl needed to stop using drug.

" I will be having withdrawals soon. As well as yourself once this is deposed of."

"Your an addict?"

"Yes. So we should both get rid of this live recker together. " he said shaking the tiny box.

He began to walk out of the room and into the hallway of the sewers. He looked back, to see her standing still. He waved his hand motioning her to follow.

She began walking to him. She wanted to get rid of this addiction as well but she was scared. But Erik knew how she felt. She wasn't alone.

Once they both were in the tunnel. They walked over to a puddle of water.

He handed her the box. "Pour it out." He said.

Her hands were shaking. She slowly took the top of the box and tilted it. She took a deep breath. Then it fell into the puddle and began flowing away.

She fell to her knees and began sobbing.

She had been an addict for years. This drug was like her pillar. A deadly pillar that could fall at any moment. This poor girl had had zero stability her entire life. It's like she thrived on the things that could possibly ruin her because in her mind she was already ruined. She never thought that the drug would make any difference because she had nothing to lose as far as she was concerned. All it was was a temporary pain reliever.

"How will I do this? How?"

"Listen I can't promise you that you this will be easy, but I can promise you that you won't have to go through it alone."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I have nothing." She cried. "I never ever did."

"What does that have to do with anything a lot of people have nothing and a lot of people make mistakes but does it make them any less of a person? "

She stood up and looked at him . "You are kind to me. Why?"

He looked away after a few seconds. He didn't like people staring at him.

"You deserve kindness. Everyone does."

He then walked back into the large room. Mirela followed.

Since there was no chairs they both sat on the floor. Which made Erik slightly uncomfortable for some reason. But Mirela was used to it. She had lived there for three years. Who knew she would let company stay so easily.

But was Erik company. He didn't know she lived there when he arrived and the only reason he stayed. But he had nowhere else to go.

"Erik?"

"How are you so sure that I will let you stay? I mean you say that you will help me get over this addiction but what If I don't let you stay? What if I make you leave?"

"Is that what you want? Because I will gladly leave if it's what you wish."

She raised an eyebrow. She had to think about this.

Her thoughts were disturbed by echoing footsteps from the tunnel.

Fear fled Mirela eyes.


End file.
